OneShot's
by marymebetch
Summary: This is where ill be posting all my one-shots, just different chapters, I guess...
1. Grenade

I gripped the edge of my desk as I saw Lucas giving Miley her big Valentine bear, and her lean in and peck him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

I don't know why I still let it bother me. Its been three years since Miley broke up with me, I just had to learn to get over her.

Easier said then done.

I saw her throw me a quick glance, trying to make it look like she was just letting her eyes wonder around the room, but I knew her. More than I knew anybody else. When she saw me staring at her and Liam, she smiled, leaned in, and kissed him more passionately.

(After School)

I was walking across the street to my car when I saw it happen. It was all to fast, and I didn't have time to think.

I dropped my bag and dived.

Right infront of a car.

Right in between the car and Miley.

(Three days later, at the funeral)

I attempted to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they were falling to freely, to fast to stop them.

This all felt like a dream, a very painful dream.

I had read about things like these, but the person who I would be playing would feel numb.

I wished for the numbness.

Prayer for it.

But it wasn't coming.

The pain engulfed me, suffocated me, squeezed me until I couldn't breathe and I was gasping at the surface for air.

I felt like I was drounding.

Dying.

Along with Nick.

His parents were walking up to me, and I wanted too be brave and talk to them.

Wanted too.

But I tried to turn around.

Tried.

I felt somebody grab my shoulder. I turned around and attempted a smile, I could feel how fake it would look.

It was Nick's mother, her face stained with mascara that the tears had left trailing down her face.

And I gave in.

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jonas," I choked out through my sobs.

She hugged me back, as tightly, or tighter, as I was hugging her.

She rubbed my back and said in a clear voice, "It's not your fault Miley. You didn't want that to happen. And I know how he would if it were you. It would be intolerable to him."

I swallowed the waves of hysteria attempting to bubble out.

I could feel the line of greavers forming behind me and squeezed tighter before letting go.

I patted her arm and said, "Stay strong."

As I was turning away, she grabbed my shoulder again and said, "Wait, Miley. Nick would want you to have this."

His songs.

(A week later)

_Today, Fedruary 23rd, teen Miley Cyrus was found dead in her room at three-ten a.m. The cause of death was evident at first glance. She had hung herself. It was obvious it was suicide. But the most surprising part was a sheet of lyrics, seemingly ripped out from a page of a notebook. It was entitled Grenade, by, late teen, Nick Jonas. It appears that Cyrus spray-painted,"I would catch a grenade for you, Nick," onto the wall behind where her body was dangling from the cieling._


	2. Back to December

**Okay guys, this was inspired by the song Back to December, by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!(:**

**June****:**

"I love you," Nick whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, shocked. My bestfriend just told me he loved me.

"I love you, too," I said back, not conciously realizing it until it came out.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. Always the gentlemen.

**September****: **

I ran. I ran until I couldn't breathe. Until I couldn't think. Until I couldn't hear him whispering my name in my ear. Until I couldn't see his face.

And than I tripped.

I went tumbling forward and my face landed on the dirt.

I wasn't running any longer.

Lapse of control.

I started sobbing again. Harder than before. Heart-aching, breath-taking sobs. I sat up against the side of a random building and brought my legs up to my chest.

I felt somebody looking down at me and glanced up.

Nick

He knelt down beside me and pulled me into his arms, rocking me while I cried.

_**December**_**:**

I dropped the roses he had just given me.

"Miley," Nick grabbed my handd, and looked at me pleadingly, "don't do this to me. I love you so, so much."

I pulled my hand out from his strong grasp and, even though it hurt me, I said, "It's already done."

As I turned to walk away, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Mi, please, you know I love you, with everything there is in me, so please, I beg you, stay with me. I'll make you so happy."

He was kissing down my neck now, my shoulder, anywhere his lips could make contact with my skin, and I so just wanted to lean into him and let him, but, I couldn't. "Let go of me, Nick!" I shouted at him, "I don't love you anymore, just let me live my life. I can't even look at you anymore."

His arms dropped to his sides, and I knew his eyes were shut. Because I knew him.

And I walked away.

**January 26th****:**

"Miley, do you know what today is?" My bestfriend Selena asked me with her beautiful, kind mocha eyes.

I knew what she ment, but I wouldn't let her know that that was the only thing I had been thinking about today. "Uh, Tuesday?"

She shot me a glare and said, "Yes. Tuesday, January 26th. As in, Nick's birthday."

I could feel my heart quicken at the sound of his name. Selena had been very kind about the whole break-up, not questioning me when I told her I didn't love him, holding me when I told her I did, listening when I vented about how stupid he was, nodding when I admitted that he was smart. But, she passed her limit.

"Miles, hes not just your ex-boyfriend, hes also your bestfriend. Whether you want to admit it or not, he still means the world to you. And, you owe him a happy birthday, at the very least.

I looked at Selena with what I hoped anger in my eyes, and said, "I thought you were _my_ friend?"

**Next December****:**

I saw Nick walking down the block to his house, which was right next to mine, and I suddenly lost control.

I ran outside, right towards Nick.

Right towards my undecided-fate.

"Nick!" I shouted when I reached the road.

He looked back, his face immediately turning even more upset than it already was, "Look Mil-"

By this time, I was right infront of him, gasping for air, and I put my finger over his lips. "Don't yell at me yet." He gave me a confused look and said. "I know you hate me, but, please, meet me at the ice skating rink tomorrow, at two," as I finished, I gave him a stern look, and walked back towards my house, feeling him watching me, to cuddle up under some warm blankets.

(The next day, at 2)

I was sitting in the snow, staring out at the ice-frozen pond, thinking he wasn't going to show up, when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned my head to see Nick standing there, looking down at me, and then watched as he sat next to me, staring out at the pond like I was two seconds ago.

"Thank you, for coming, I mean, Nick," I said, trying not to sound like an idiot.

He shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look at me and said, "You said please."

I nodded, even though he still wasn't looking. "I havn't seen your family in a while, how are they."

He shrugged again, "They're fine, I guess," he told me in a hard voice, but, just when I thought he was finished, he threw in a silent, "Frankie misses you." Even softer, "They all do." I heard the silent _we_ in his voice though.

I smiled, but, I quickly turned serious, remembering what I was here for, and what was coming in a matter of minutes. "How are _you_ Nick?"

He finally looked at me, and I almost wished he hadn't. "Miley, you and I know you're not just here to deliver the twenty questions after not talking to me for a _year_. Just get it out."

"Actually, Nick, I'm curious to hear my Jonas' is doing." I saw him open his mouth, most likely to argue so I quickly continued before he could, "But, you're right. There is a reason I brought you out here."

He looked back out to the pond, and said, "Then talk."

I looked down at my hands, nervous for how he would react once I told him. "I will. But, first, you have to pinky-promise you won't laugh."

He stuck out his pinky that was farthest away from me without looking back at me, and I interlocked mine with his, not letting go when he tried to pull back.

Without letting go, I started, keeping them locked the whole time. "I love you, Nick. I never stopped. I don't know what I was thinking last December, I dont think I was. But, I havn't been able to _stop_ thinking about it since. I know I shouldn't be telling you all this, and I don't except you to take me back. _Ever_. But, I just had to get this out, ask me why, and I won't reply, because I don't know. So, there it is, all I've been thinking about for exactly a year. The only thing I didn't think of was how to end this noble speech, so, I'm just going to shut up."

I saw him chuckle, and he cast his hypnotizing stare my way. "Miley, do you realize how much you hurt me this past year? Not just with the break up, but by ignoring me?"

I nodded, this is what I'd been expecting.

"Good, because, it hurt a lot. But, do you also realize that the whole time, whenever my phone rang, or whenever I got an aim I prayed that it was you, just saying hi?" he asked.

It was my turn to look out at the pond. "I'm sorry, Nick," I almost whispered, I could feel the moisture building up in my eyes.

Our pinkys were still locked together, but he dropped them, just to grab my other hand with his other. "You should be. You should also know that the only way to make up for it is to kiss me. Right now."

I turned to him, thinking he was being sarcastic, but when his face was less than two inchs from mine, I knew he wasn't, and I leaned in to kiss him

**Three December's later****:**

I felt hands cover my eyes, and someone whisper "Guess who" seductively in my ear.

I turned around to give Nick a sweet kiss. I was anticipating it to turn into one of our long, romantic kisses, when he abruptly ended it, something he never did, and slid to the floor.

On one knee.

He took my left hand in both of his, "Miley Hope Cyrus, exactly four years ago, you broke up with me. And, exactly three years ago, we got back together. Now, today, on December 7th, one of the best and worst days of my life, will you do me the biggest honor, and agree to marry me, exactly a year from this very day?" He slid the engagement ring onto the ring finger of the hand he was holding, and stood up, taking my other hand as well, looking into my eyes, waiting for my obvious answer.

"YES!" I shouted at the top of my lounges, and brought my mouth to his as fast as I could.

**So, I worked really hard on this. Harder than anything I've ever worked on, and it took me two hours to write, and then I proof-read it twice. I know theres still probably some mistakes, but oh well. And, guys, since it took me so long to make, and I made it relatively long, I'd really appreciate reviews. If I don't get two, I think I might legittamitaly cry. It may not be the best songfic, but pleaseeeeee, review. Please. I'm beging.**


End file.
